fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Narumi López
'''Narumi López '''is a 14-year exchange student at the International Academy, she comes from Mexipara to fullfill her dream of being an Idol. She's the protagonist of PriPara: Chance to Shine!. She's a Cultural-Type Idol and her preferred Brand is Mexican Dream. Appearance Outside PriPara she wears a half-ponytail to the side with a dead's flower hairpin, her hair is sienna brown. During Spring and Summer she wears a folklore dance practice blouse with clear denim short pants and pink sandals. In Autumn and Winter, she tends to wear a long-sleeved colorful artisanal blouse with denim jeans and white sneakers. Inside PriPara, her hair grows and is tied in a whole-side ponytail, she also gets goldenrod strips. She has tan skin, blue eyes and her height is 1.58 meters Personality Narumi is cheerful, she's usually ready for every fiesta organized and every Live prepared for her, her enthusiasm for designing is obvious, her eyes are always shining whenever she gets to talk about anything Mexipara related. She's friendly and usually surrounds herself in a charasteristic nostalgic aura. Her negative side is shown whenever she shows her lack of confidence and her negativity, usually coming along with her sense of honesty, but she's trying to keep her honesty on the cheerful side of the tracks. History Narumi was born and raised in Mexipara, and enrolled at Mexipara City's International Academy, she met a lot of Japanese girls who introduced her to the Idol World and inmediately fell in love with it. She tried to show her class all the wonders of the Idols, but nobody was interested in them, so she stood in the front and made a promise: "I'll choose Japan as my exchange country and I'll become a famous Idol! I won't return until Idols are listened everywhere in this place and...you know what? I won't come back until Japan falls in love with Mexipara either!" Her Japan exchange finally arrived and she departed with her double promise about to start fullfilling, after almost arriving late on her first day on Japan, she met Otome, who became her gate to dreams, as she dropped...NARUMI'S PRITICKET!? Relationships * Otome Pinkuyuki: They met in Narumi's first day of school, since then, she has helped Otome to overcome her shy self and Otome has helped Narumi with being an Idol. * Natsu Kirahoshi: At first, they couldn't stand each other, but as the series progressed, they have been becoming best friends to the point of having a PriChan Channel together * Flore Bokerdole: Narumi finds Flore, like any other Vocaldoll, adorable, and always praised her cuteness, when Flore became a human, she acts like a senpai towards her. Idol Data Significant Coords Narumi's preferred brand is Mexican Dream, a Cultural Type Brand. * Mexican Dream Cyalume Coord-Her main Cyalume Coord * President Chair Coord-Her Casual Coord inside PriPara Others Theme Color: Dark Orange Manager: Kimo Quotes * ''"Let's turn this stage into a fiesta, shall we?" ''-Before performing * ''"I see, Cultural Type...wait...Does that mean I have no Brand like Fuwari at first!?" -''When being assigned to a Type Trivia * She talks in Spanglish (Or Japanish, in any case) ** Narumi is considered a raising polyglot, as she already talks English, Spanish and Japanese, with a decent knowledge of French, German and Korean * Her creator thinks her rushed actions resemble a certain historical character * She is really interested in World History * She can be too naive sometimes * She can only cook using her grandmother's (abuela's) cookbook, If she doesn't, she will end up doing a futile mess in the kitchen. * She considers herself a hobbit * Narumi tends to go CRAZY after Vocaldolls, she states that "She can't just help it, they're adorable!" Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Idols Category:PriPara: Chance to Shine! Category:PriPara: Chance to Shine! Character Category:Main Characters Category:Cultural Idol